1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a fireplace screen and more particularly to a fireplace screen which produces an attractive appearance during the combusting of material within the fireplace.
2) Description of Prior Art
The use of screens in conjunction with fireplaces has long been known. The primary purpose of such a screen is to prevent the escape of sparks and burning chips of material from the fireplace when the fireplace is utilized. When the fireplace is not utilized, the screen is generally constructed to be attractive in appearance so that in itself it is an attractive addition to any room's decor.